


Teach Me

by maki_senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Again, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Practice Kissing, S3 timeline, a dash of soumako, all fluff no plot, another product of a brainrot, but no one needs to know that, but what's new, for haru, haru being bold as instructed by nagisa, i think, literally just fluff, not really - Freeform, rin "teaches" haru i guess, rin's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: “Rin, teach me.”“What?”“Teach me how to kiss.”
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Teach Me

“Hey, sorry again for crashing tonight.”

“Rin, it’s fine. I’d rather you stay here than go home in a snowstorm. Besides, Gou texted me saying that your mum told you to stay.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. You left your phone right?” 

“That I did… What did you tell them?”

“I just said okay.”

“Why did I even ask.” 

Haruka shrugged as he stared at the dark ceiling of his room, forgetting that Rin can’t see him. The snowstorm was unpredictably bad and caused all the trains to stop running. Makoto, Rei and Nagisa all left long before the storm picked up. The only reason Rin stayed later than the rest was because of a silly competition over who could cook a better meat dish since Rin said Haru’s too invested in mackerel ones that he wouldn’t be able to make a decent steak. And of course, as things go between them, the concept of time gets lost. 

By the time they finished cooking, the snowstorm was at its peak and Rin simply looked at Haru with pleading eyes, the other already understanding what he was asking for. After they ate each other’s food (the competition ending in a tie,) they cleaned up (turning THAT into a competition) and got ready for bed with Haruka giving Rin clothes and the bed after reminding him how cold he gets in the futon. And now they lay awake, staring into nothingness, wondering why there’s so much unresolved...tension? In the air. 

Rin turned and faced the wall hoping whatever’s mingling in the air would go away, because frankly, he  _ knows _ why there’s tension. His crush on Haruka played a big part in it and all he wants to do is lay next to the man and hold him. Ever since they got back to Iwatobi for their breaks from college and training, all Rin wanted to do was just keep Haruka in his arms, but of course, the latter didn’t know Rin’s feelings so it’d be weird if Rin just suddenly became clingy. It’s not like these feelings are new, in fact, he’s had them since the day they met. But ever since the All-Japan where they tied and broke a new record together, the feelings intensified tenfold. He wanted to so badly run up and kiss Haruka, but all he did was hug him, which was enough (he tried to convince himself.) 

Before he could think more about his feelings, he heard Haru shuffle below him from the futon and sigh.

“You good?” Rin asked. 

“Yes.”

“Trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah.”

“Um… anything you wanna talk about?” Rin knew there was probably none, but what else was he supposed to say?

“Actually, yeah.” 

Rin turned to the other side and leaned down to look at Haruka on the ground, surprised both from the fact that he wanted to talk about something and the fact that he was already facing Rin. He was thankful it was dark since it hid the blush that crept onto Rin’s face.

“What is it?” He asked cautiously. 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” 

If Rin was leaning any further down, he would have fallen off the bed from the very unexpected question. 

“Wh-what?!” He stammered out, eyes wide, his heart beating rapidly.

“Have you, Matsuoka Rin, ever kissed someone?” 

Rin almost rolled his eyes from the sarcasm in Haru’s voice, but his shock was greater than the need to do that. 

“I… uh… yeah.” He admitted, suddenly feeling like he’s betrayed Haru in some way. It’s not like those kisses meant anything. It honestly only happened twice during the few parties he attended back in Australia where they played spin the bottle. He then wondered why he’s defending himself when he wasn’t even dating Haru.

Haruka hummed in response. 

“Why?” Rin asked slowly. 

“Just wondering. Whenever I catch Makoto and Sousuke kissing, I get more curious as to what it’s like I guess.”

“Oh. You’ve never kissed anyone?” Rin was afraid of the answer and once again thanked the darkness for masking his true state of being.

“No.” 

“I see.” The relief that washed over him was almost overwhelming that he had to discreetly clutch on to the blanket. An awkward and tense silence overcame them for a while, facing each other, their eyes looking anywhere but each other’s. 

“Was there anyone you wanted to kiss?” Rin blurted out, mentally slapping himself with the strength of a thousand suns. 

“Maybe. But I don’t know if I’d be able to do it properly.” 

“Oh.”  _ Oh. _

Rin wondered who that person could be since Haruka never really revealed much about his love life. An unwanted wave of jealousy hit him, but tried to push it away and continued their conversation. 

“Well, it isn’t really… hard, I guess. Things like that come naturally.” He said. 

“Did it come naturally for you?” 

“Uh… Kind of? I mean it helped that the first person I kissed was, I guess you could say, experienced.” 

“Did you like it?” 

“I think so. I was barely sober if I’m being honest.” 

“I see. Did you… have you kissed a lot of people?” 

“Just two.” 

“Did you like the second one?” 

“I mean… it was better than the first.” Rin was wondering why Haru’s tone changed, but chose to ignore it, thinking that he was maybe getting sleepy. But despite that thought, he added, “I feel like I’m in an interview here. Why don’t you tell me who this person you want to  _ maybe _ kiss is?” 

“Rin, teach me.” Haruka said, ignoring Rin’s last words.

“What?” Rin’s face started to match the tone of his hair.

“Teach me how to kiss.” 

“I- why?!”

Haru shrugged, “I wanna be ready for when I want to kiss the person I want to.” 

“B-but. Wh- I- don’t you want your first kiss to be with someone you really like?” 

“Did you have your first kiss with someone you like?”

“Well no. But-”

“Then it’s fine. Besides, I trust you. And it’s not like I can ask Makoto since Sousuke will definitely see the end of my life. I can’t ask Nagisa because he’ll be too excited over it. Rei will just tell me the theories about kissing.  _ You _ will see the end of my life if I asked Gou. Ikuya is guarded by Hiyori and I’m pretty sure Asahi and Kisumi are together.” 

Rin’s mouth hung open. “Just how much have you thought about this?” 

“Not much.” Haru sat up and levelled his face with Rin’s, the latter wondering if he was always that close to his face. Haruka’s blue eyes shone in the dark and Rin’s breath hitched, being pulled in from the ocean that stared at him intently. His mind raced and wondered if it was a good idea. On one hand, it’ll be an excuse to  _ finally  _ kiss the love of his life, on the other, he’s afraid he’ll like it too much and be left with disappointment since it’ll be the only time he’ll get to kiss Haru. 

_ Once is better than none.  _ A small voice in the back of his head reasoned. He sighed, seemingly making up his mind. 

“Fine.” He finally said, “Come up here then.” Rin sat up and made space for Haru on the bed. 

“Okay.” Haru said nonchalantly and climbed up next to Rin. He looked at Rin with big eyes, sparkling like he just saw a large body of water. It made the redhead nervous, but also gave him some sort of small hope because if Haruka can look at him like that, then maybe… 

He shook the thought away. Maybe Haru was just eager to learn. Yeah. That’s it. After all, the reason he wanted to do this in the first place was so that he could be ready for the person he wants to kiss. Whoever that may be, Rin thought they were lucky.

“Rin?” Haru said, breaking Rin out of his thoughts.

“Eager, are we?” Rin bit back, trying to hide the nerves he was having. 

Haru looked to the side and mumbled something Rin didn’t quite catch. Either way, Rin took a deep breath and moved closer to Haru, bringing a shaky hand up to turn his face towards him. Burgundy eyes met intense blue ones and the former gulped, his breath being taken away by the beauty at the same time. If Haruka was nervous, he definitely didn’t show it and simply leaned in to Rin’s touch. 

“So um… I don’t really know how to descri-”

“So show me.” 

Rin wondered where Haru’s boldness came from, but his mind was too busy with other thoughts to dwell on that particular one. 

“I- okay. Are you… ready?” 

Haru nodded, his eyes travelling down to Rin’s lips as he did so, sending a shiver down his spine. He then moved his hand up to cup Haru’s cheek, his thumb hovering over his lips, almost pulling away when he felt his breath against it. Even so, he shakily caressed the unbelievably soft lips with his thumb, pulling down on Haruka’s lower lip, opening his mouth slightly. He felt him shiver from the touch, and tilted his head up slightly. 

Rin slowly leaned down, looking into Haru’s eyes briefly before looking at his pink lips the moon managed to illuminate from the window. He looked ethereal and Rin wondered if this was all a dream. Their faces were barely millimeters apart and could feel the tingle of each other’s breaths on their parted lips. They both glanced up and locked gazes once again before fluttering them close at the same time the gap between them did the same. 

The world around them stopped just as both of them melted into the heat of their lips against each other. Rin felt everything and nothing at once and it made him dizzy in the best way possible. He felt like his first two kisses didn’t even happen since this innocent passion filled his senses. He moved his mouth against Haru, tilting his head to the side for more access. Haruka let himself be guided and brought his hands up to Rin’s shoulders, seemingly pulling them closer together. He sighed into the kiss contentedly, encouraging Rin even more. He brought his free hand to Haru’s waist and pulled him against his chest, making him gasp. Rin took this as an opportunity to invite himself in, bringing his tongue to swipe over the roof of Haru’s mouth. The latter shuddered from it and quietly moaned. Rin ingrained that sound into his mind, locking it away for safekeeping. He wanted Haru to make more of those sounds and explored him the way he always wanted to. He reached over to the back of Haru’s head and tangled his fingers into his hair, tugging slightly. 

Haru’s arms ended up around Rin’s neck and trembled whenever their tongues met in the middle. The kiss was innocent and passionate, heated but so gentle. A few seconds later, both had to pull away, gasping for air as they did so. Rin took in Haruka’s flushed appearance, his hair messy, the redness of his face, his parted and swollen lips and _ god _ he was so beautiful, moreso with the moonlight bathing his pale skin, making his eyes sparkle like the stars reflected in the ocean. From that, he leaned in again, capturing Haruka’s lips on his own, the other welcoming it eagerly. 

This time, Haru was first to swipe his tongue across Rin’s lips and parted them happily, moaning as soon as Haruka ventured in. It was addicting. The kiss was addicting. Nanase Haruka was addicting. Rin already knew that he would never be able to have enough of this. Of Haru in his arms, his fingers tangled in his hair. His taste. His warmth. Him. Him. _ Him. _

Haru pulled away ever so slightly; only a breath apart, leaning their foreheads together as they panted heavily like they just finished a lap in the pool. 

“Rin…” He breathed out. 

Before Rin could respond, Haruka placed a chaste kiss on his lips once. Twice. Three times. And another lingering one before finally pulling away.

“Haru…” 

They were still tangled in each other as Rin examined Haru’s moonlit face. He had to stop himself from diving in again and drown in everything that is Haruka. Instead he smiled nervously and asked,

“So… any questions?” For the second time that night, Rin mentally slapped himself with the force of a thousand fists. 

Haruka couldn’t help but snort from it and chuckled. 

“Yeah, I have one.” 

Rin raised a questioning brow. 

“Do you think I’m ready to kiss the person I want to?” 

Rin’s heart dropped to the floor, but answered honestly anyway, “More than. You’re a fast learner, Haru.” 

“In that case, Rin, can I kiss you?” 

“Wait what?” Rin could feel his heart leap out of his chest as if he didn’t feel it drop just moments ago. “What are you…”

“You said I was more than ready to kiss the person I want to, and so now, I’m asking him if I could kiss him.” 

“Haru… you… wh- but- me?” 

Haru smiled at Rin’s disbelief and brought his hands up to his face. “If it wasn’t clear already, it’s you. I like you, Rin. I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember.” 

Rin stared wide-eyed at the other man, his eyes going misty from the confession. Was he really that oblivious to his feelings? Could he have confessed a long time ago and things would’ve been okay? Did that mean he could have had this with Haruka a long time ago? Did it-

“Rin.” Haru’s voice snapped him out of his spiral. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry I waited till now to tell you. But I wanted to be ready for you. I wanted to be at a good place in my life to tell you. And here I am. I like you- I love you. And I’m not good with words. But I hope I can have the time to show you just how much I do.” 

Rin wanted to say a lot of things. He wanted to pour his heart out, to tell Haru that he felt the same, that he loved him just as much. But no words came, so for now, he closed what little gap was between them and kissed Haru tenderly, pouring all his love into the simple action. It was almost overwhelming for them both. The warmth of their love spread throughout their bodies as they gently moved their lips against the other. It didn’t last long, but it felt like time stopped for that moment, to allow them to savour the feeling. 

“You can have all the time you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> yet another self-indulgent fic
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
